


A

by SolarisSkies



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisSkies/pseuds/SolarisSkies
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FINISHED STORY (Hardly even started story)Living has always been hard for some  now it’s hard for everyone.





	A

Hello Everyone!

I know that no one likes to have an author’s note right of the bat. I just want to inform you about the story you will be reading. For those of you who (like me) for some reason don’t like to read the tags. This is an ABO or Omegaverse work. Google it : . If you have any comments or suggestions how to make this story better seeing as this in the first fic in general, put them in the comments. I want to be able to have a story that fits what the reader wants instead of making it solely what i want. Of course, corrections are always welcome, so don't be shy.

Now On to story details!


End file.
